spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Dutton Park North
Dutton Park North is a collaboration spoof of the longest-running children's television series Sesame Street by 758HEG, 747RSH, XQ25EG, 2207ST, 618RVD, 977RVD, XQ23HG, AlbertAnnerley06 and SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200. Dutton Park North has a mix of elements mainly from Peter Pan, Sofia the First, Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Castle Crashers, but also may contain characters from other series such as Vampirina (for example, Count von Count is played by Vampirina Hauntley). Dutton Park North only parodies the first 50 seasons of Sesame Street (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 50 2019-2020), with the exception of Season 7 1975-1976, Season 46 2016 and Season 47 2017. Dutton Park North has received many favourable reviews, giving a rank 10/10. Its news story can be found via the link in the 'News Media' subsection of the 'Episodes, character images, season images, and miscellaneous' section. Interesting features present in Dutton Park North included: * Wendy Darling from Peter Pan and Izzy from Jake and the Neverland Pirates both play as Big Bird and Cookie Monster, respectively; * Princess Sofia from Sofia the First plays Bob; * The Cat in the Hat from Dr. Seuss and Alice from Alice in Wonderland play both Gordon and Susan, respectively; * Guy Smiley is played by the fellow witch from The Worst Witch, Maud Moonshine; * Count von Count is played by Vampirina Hauntley from Vampirina with Countess von Backwards played by Oxana Hauntley; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi are all played by Belle, Rapunzel and Aurora respectively; * The Anything Muppets, mostly played by themselves in many Sesame Street parodies, have been played by the Red, Green and Blue Princesses from Castle Crashers; * Bert and Ernie are played by Jenny Foxworth from Oliver & Company and Penny Forrester from Bolt, respectively; * Rosita and Zoe are played by Elena from Elena of Avalor and Goldie Locks from Goldie & Bear respectively; * Kiara from The Lion King plays one-half of Two-Headed Monster with the other half played by Peter Pan from Peter Pan; * Grundgetta is played by Rosie from Caillou, Little Bird is played by Caillou and; * Dutton Park North uses the Toowong font (aka ' Brisbane Transport Fleet Numbering Font' [BTFNF]) to display its episode numbers at the beginning during the first 23 seasons. Characters & The Gang * Big Bird – Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Cookie Monster – Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Bob – Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Gordon – The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Susan – Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Kermit the Frog – Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Grover – Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Oscar the Grouch – Rarity (My Little Pony) * Anything Muppets – Red Princess, Green Princess, Blue Princess (Castle Crashers) * Bert – Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Ernie – Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Roosevelt Franklin – Sultan (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother – Jasmine (Aladdin) * Little Bird – Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Maria – Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Luis – Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Guy Smiley – Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Count von Count – Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Countess von Backwards – Oxana Hauntley (Vampirina) * Biff – Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Sully – Princess Hildegard (Sofia the First) * Barkley - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Prairie Dawn – Cassandra (Tangled: The Series) * Betty Lou – Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Two-Headed Monster – Kiara (The Lion King) and Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Telly Monster - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio – Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus – Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Grundgetta – Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl – Heimlich (A Bug’s Life) * Dr. Nobel Price – Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit – Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit – Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita – Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Zoe – Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Abby Cadabby - Tinkerbell (Disney Fairies) * Baby Bear – Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Julia – Princess Fiona (Shrek) * Merry Monster – Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Herry Monster – The Lorax (Dr. Seuss) * Ovejita – Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Chicago the Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper – Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * David – Ron Weasley (Harry Potter) * Linda – Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Miles – Stuffy (Doc McStuffins) * Olivia – Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Gina – Rapunzel (Tangled) * Gabi – Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Honkers - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Big Bird 124722 IZZY.jpg|Izzy as Cookie Monster Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Bob The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Gordon Alice.png|Alice as Susan Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo Mike Wazowski 2002.png|Mike Wazowski as Kermit the Frog Taffyta muttonfudge by stoneprimemh-d60oytg.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch Red_Princess.jpg|Red Princess, Green Princess - 01.jpg|Green Princess and Blue Princess.jpg|Blue Princess as Anything Muppets Jenny .jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Bert 856438 1318709104216 full.jpg|Penny Forrester as Ernie Sultan.png|Sultan as Roosevelt Franklin Jasmine Pose.png|Jasmine as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Snow White-1.png|Snow White as Granny Bird Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Maria IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Luis The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Guy Smiley Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Count von Count Oxana Hauntly.png|Oxana Hauntley as Countess von Backwards Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Biff Hildegard.png|Princess Hildegard as Sully Duchess the White Cat-0.png|Duchess as Barkley Cassandra.png|Cassandra as Prairie Dawn Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Betty Lou 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan as Two-Headed Monster Ariel the Mermaid.png|Ariel as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Hoots the Owl Moana.png|Moana Waialiki as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Princess Elena.png|Elena as Rosita Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinkerbell as Abby Cadabby JakeGiant3.jpg|Jake as Baby Bear Princess Fiona.jpg|Princess Fiona as Julia Hermione.png|Hermione Granger as Merry Monster Lorax-clip-art-1887241.png|The Lorax as Herry Monster Yasha card.jpg|Yasha Mousekewitz as Ovejita Nala.png|Nala as Chicago the Lion Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as Mr. Hooper Ron Weasley poster.jpg|Ron Weasley as David Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Linda Stuffyhappy.png|Stuffy as Miles Belle 2009.png|Belle as Olivia Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel as Gina Aurora in Pink Dress.png|Aurora as Gabi Episodes, character images, season images, and miscellaneous Seasons and episodes * Dutton Park North Season 1 (1969-1970) * Dutton Park North Season 2 (1970-1971) * Dutton Park North Season 3 (1971-1972) * Dutton Park North Season 4 (1972-1973) * Dutton Park North Season 5 (1973-1974) * Dutton Park North Season 6 (1974-1975) * (Season 7 (1975-1976) skipped) * Dutton Park North Season 8 (1976-1977) * Dutton Park North Season 9 (1977-1978) * Dutton Park North Season 10 (1978-1979) * Dutton Park North Season 11 (1979-1980) * Dutton Park North Season 12 (1980-1981) * Dutton Park North Season 13 (1981-1982) * Dutton Park North Season 14 (1982-1983) * Dutton Park North Season 15 (1983-1984) * Dutton Park North Season 16 (1984-1985) * Dutton Park North Season 17 (1985-1986) * Dutton Park North Season 18 (1986-1987) * Dutton Park North Season 19 (1987-1988) * Dutton Park North Season 20 (1988-1989) * Dutton Park North Season 21 (1989-1990) * Dutton Park North Season 22 (1990-1991) * Dutton Park North Season 23 (1991-1992) * Dutton Park North Season 24 (1992-1993) * Dutton Park North Season 25 (1993-1994) * Dutton Park North Season 26 (1994-1995) * Dutton Park North Season 27 (1995-1996) * Dutton Park North Season 28 (1996-1997) * Dutton Park North Season 29 (1997-1998) * Dutton Park North Season 30 (1998-1999) * Dutton Park North Season 31 (2000) * Dutton Park North Season 32 (2001) * Dutton Park North Season 33 (2002) * Dutton Park North Season 34 (2003) * Dutton Park North Season 35 (2004) * Dutton Park North Season 36 (2005) * Dutton Park North Season 37 (2006) * Dutton Park North Season 38 (2007) * Dutton Park North Season 39 (2008) * Dutton Park North Season 40 (2009-2010) * Dutton Park North Season 41 (2010) * Dutton Park North Season 42 (2011-2012) * Dutton Park North Season 43 (2012-2013) * Dutton Park North Season 44 (2013-2014) * Dutton Park North Season 45 (2014-2015) * (Season 46 (2016) skipped) * (Season 47 (2017) skipped) * Dutton Park North Season 48 (2017-2018) * Dutton Park North Season 49 (2018-2019) * Dutton Park North Season 50 (2019-2020) * Dutton Park North images of seasons Logos and intro history * Dutton Park North logos * Dutton Park North animated opening sequence implementations Character images * Dutton Park North character images Direct-to-video * Dutton Park North Presents: Follow That Wendy Darling (1985) * Christmas Eve on Dutton Park North (1978) Classic Collections * ''Izzy the Pirate, Wendy Darling and the Life at Dutton Park North'' News media * Jenny Foxworth Portal: 'Dutton Park North' received many favourable reviews over 'Oliver & Company' and 'Alice in Wonderland' Category:Dutton Park North Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:HBO Category:Mildred Hubble Category:Mildred Hubble-related Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:XQ25EG Category:2207ST Category:618RVD Category:977RVD Category:XQ23HG Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200 Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates Category:Peter Pan Category:Sofia the First Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Oliver & Company Category:Goldie & Bear Category:Brisbane City Council